Nowadays, mobile apps have become major user interaction units on mobile devices, such as phones, tablets, smartwatches or other wearable devices, and people spend more and more time on using the mobile apps. The “mobile application” (also called “app”) is a computer program designed to run on smartphones, tablet computers and other mobile devices. However, the number of mobile apps in usage for an ordinary user has been stable at around 26 apps/month during the recent years. Compared to the total number of mobile apps (around 2.5 Million mobile apps in total as of mid-2014), the number of 26 mobile apps is really a very tiny percentage (0.001%), which indicates that people may not have fully utilized the intelligence of the mobile app services available due to the lack of app discovery capability. On the other hand, even inside the mobile app, sometimes it takes user tremendous efforts to discover a function page that addresses a user's immediate needs.
To improve mobile device user experiences, according to the present disclosure, the user can achieve his/her immediate needs in a very efficient manner by transition among app pages directly. If a system can capture the user's current intent accurately, the system can lead the user into an opened app page that can exactly solve the user's immediate needs. However, because different users may be in different states at different moments, the user's accurate intent is often difficult to capture by the system. For example, a user has a very strong immediate intent to use an app but does not have a clue on how to approach, either because the user does not know which app to use, or how to talk to an iPhone with Siri, or does not know how a phone can help to address his/her intent. For another example, a user does not have a very strong immediate intent to use an app when the user is surfing the Internet on a mobile phone, but something the user is viewing can trigger some thoughts and can result in a need.
The disclosed systems and methods are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.